1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a network device and related method for data transmission, and more particularly, to an adjustable pipeline network device and related method for data transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development in technology, a user may easily connect to a network using desktop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or smart phones. In order for electronic equipment having varying specifications to be able to communicate with the same network, a network model OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) has been provided by ISO (International Organization for Standardization) for managing the network intercommunication between two systems.
The OSI model defines 7 layers for network transmission, sequentially including physical layer (layer 1), data link layer (layer 2), network layer (layer 3), transport layer (layer 4), session layer (layer 5), presentation layer (layer 6), and application layer (layer 7). The 1st physical layer is defined as the bottom layer closest to hardware devices, while the 7th application layer is defined as the top layer closest to software programs. Each layer has distinct function and separate program codes. The functions and applications of the OSI model are well-known to those skilled in the art and will not be described in detail in the present invention.
In a network environment, each layer of a receiving device or a transmitting device is configured to recognize data from the same. For data transmission from a transmitting network device to a receiving network device, data is transmitted from the top layer 7 sequentially to the bottom layer 1 as corresponding data packages using application programs in the transmitting network device. After receiving data packages from the bottom layer 7 of the transmitting network device, the receiving network device sequentially unpacks each data package, which is then distributed to a corresponding layer of the receiving network device. Assigned for different tasks, each layer may have varying transmission parameters and buffer sizes. Data stall may happen when transmitting data from a faster top layer to a slower bottom layer. Also, a faster bottom layer may not be able to improve data throughput if a top layer encounters insufficient data buffer or transmission blockages.